


Mirror mirror on the wall

by yunnikakennings



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 10:24:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12604480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yunnikakennings/pseuds/yunnikakennings
Summary: Baz doesn't appear on mirrors. Perfect opportunity to stare at Snow (:





	Mirror mirror on the wall

**Author's Note:**

> Oops I keep writing one-shots :P as always, feedback is appreciated ^^

**Baz**  
  
Monday mornings are the worst. The absolute worst. Snow trashes around the room like a maniac in the dimly lit room. Crowley knows what he wakes up so early for. Making himself presentable for Agatha perhaps.   
I stand right behind him as he grins at the mirror, with a wink and it's like staring into the sun. Eyes wide awake, blue as a searing flame. Even in his weathered Watford jacket that as seen better days he's still so damn attractive, moles splayed across his skin like mini chocolate stains.  
"I see you can't figure out how to tie your tie even after all these years," I snipe in his ear and he jolts, red-faced from the embarrassment of being caught preening.  
"Didn't see you there," he mumbles as he turns. Obviously. He can't see me in the mirror. I wouldn't stare otherwise.  
Smirking, I grab my clothes and strut towrad the bathroom, "Maybe she'd prefer someone who can actually get fully dressed without assistance," with a nod toward his tie still half-knotted in a noose around his neck.  
He growls and I shove past him, "Be careful there, wouldn't want to find you blue faced from strangulation on the first day of the week."


End file.
